This invention relates to the use of a two-step molding process to develop a two-toned mirror housing.
All vehicles have outside rear-view mirrors mounted for use by the driver. Known rear-view mirrors have a forward reflective face and a housing which receives the reflective face, and any associated motors, etc. The housings are typically colored to blend with the color of the vehicle exterior. However, in some instances, the housing may be of two distinct colors. As an example, in a vehicle with a first predominant body color, but a second trim color, the mirror housings may sometimes desirably include both the predominant body color and the trim color. This type of dual color often requires there be a central location in the outer mirror housing which is of a distinct color. This is known as a "skull cap" in the industry. To date, the skull caps on mirror housings have been created by masking the portions of the mirror housing, and painting unmasked parts to achieve the two distinct colors.
Masking and selective painting are complex operations in large assembly installations. It would be desirable to reduce the complexity of forming a two-toned mirror housing.
It is known to mold parts in successive steps to create distinct colors. However, this technology has not been applied to mirror housings to date.